The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0017’.
‘PEHY0017’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has a mounding plant habit, medium sized, blue colored flowers with a pattern of dark blue veining, medium green foliage, good branching and early flowering.
‘PEHY0017’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2010 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘P0192’ with variable flower color, from light blue to blue depending on age, poor branching, and a very early flowering response.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0017’ was an unpatented proprietary plant identified as ‘N0539-2’ with a more semi-trailing habit, more vigour, late flowering and deep blue flower color.
The resulting seeds were sown in January 2011. ‘PEHY0017’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2011 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0017’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2016 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.